


The Boys are Back in Town

by xsetterx (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Everyone Thinks They're Together, I Don't Even Know, Multi, aone and sakunami are cousins, i'm always a simp for motherfuckin yahaba, kawashiki, sakunami is a shy bean, they didn't go to highschool together in this fic, very light emphasis on homophobic family, will there be smut possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xsetterx
Summary: The boys are back except they share a dorm with like 30 other people.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Aone Takanobu & Sakunami Kousuke, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Futakuchi Kenji & Moniwa Kaname, Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, More Ships To Be Added - Relationship, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. The Gay Begins

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so uhhhhh they're gay idk im writing this at like 3 in the morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby meets his floormates? The ppl on his floor are loud but cousin aone :). Also nicknames go brrrrrr.

His first day of college. Kosuke Sakunami was a first-year at Volley College and it showed in his actions. He was fiddling with his suitcase as he entered the common room of the dorms. He heard screaming. Oh dear. 

A calm one with black hair was seated on a couch, while a tired boy with medium length hair laid on his lap, playing animal crossing. They looked on as a screaming boy with flat white and black hair beat a boy with spiky black hair, with what looked like an empty container of hair gel. An orange boy and a boy with simple black hair were sleeping on each other while a boy with greenish-black hair and a blonde one took photos. A pretty blonde boy playing music full blast. Wait, pretty? Shit. 

His first day of college and he already had a crush. Finally, "COUSIN AONE!" Sakunami jumped into his much taller cousin's arms. He only went to this college because this was where his cousin went. And... his boyfriend? Aone and Futakuchi had a strange relationship. 

If you asked, they would tell you they were just friends. But they were so much more. They would have heated make-out sessions one day and be at each other's throats about yogurt another. Not literally though. Aone would have won if it was literally. Sakunami got to hang out with his cousin a lot, so he had experienced some.

"Hi, Sakunami." A typical response from the gentle giant. Futakuchi waved him over to the couch.

"Hi Saku! These are the idiots. Kuroo" The boy with bedhead waved. "Bokuto," The black and white haired boy. "Tsukkishima and his green bean," The green-brown boy did a double take and shouted.

"I'm not a green bean! Take it back, you ass of a senpai."

"Fine whatever Yams. Thats Kageyama and Hinata, asleep, Thats Akaashi and Kenma, they're the only sane ones here. You know us," Pointing at himself and Aone. "Finally, thats Koganegawa." Silence. Well not really. "KOGANEGAWA, INTRODUCE YOURSELF" Futakuchi chucked a shoe that sat by his side at the blonde boy. 

"Ow! Futakuchi what the fuck?" Shit. He has a pretty voice. "Come say Hi! This is the boy I told you about!"


	2. hhhhhhhh koganegawa brainrot hhhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> koganegawa brain go shfbadsuodshfjsdhfgryguodrhfivjuhgviewhfuorhfuhguiheeryiurwhurhfgrsafgour'qw;qupewar[ *gay panic*  
> '

Koganegawa.

The boy with black hair stares at me with a piercing gaze. Do I have something in my teeth? Oh no no no I can't meet people like that oh noooooooo.

"Hi." I manage to squeak out. "I'm Kanji Koganegonegone" Shit I messed up. I guess he can tell I'm flustered because all of a sudden, he just???? smiles at me???? Then he starts laughing???? And it is,,,,,,, the nicest noise I have ever heard. Like no shit, he sounds like a wind chime. Then he slaps his mouth over his hand. Wait no hand over mouth haha. He's red and stutters out his name.

"I'm- Kosuke Sakunami. But you can call me Saku." His voice. Oh my god. I am,,,,, so fucking gay holy shit the closet just got burnt down around me. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Everyone's staring at me. Wait. shit shit shit shit i said that out loud fuck. Fuck you brain.

"Koganegawa! What in the world happened?" Akaashi's being mom, as usual. 

"Sorry mom, that wasn't meant to be out loud." Everyone giggles at his nickname. Even the- Saku. My brain calms at his name. Saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku saku sakuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

I reach out my hand to shake his and he pulls me into a hug. A HUG! wait shit not again. He backs away shakily.

"Did- Was that too much?" oh shit oh shit oh shit he cares oh no i am falling for him even more. 

"NO! No, it wasn't. I'm your neighbor, room 413." He does a double-take.

"413?" What.

"Yes, that's my room."

"Me too." HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT KSHFAKDHFJGHA. I do a quick check to make sure i didn't scream that. Nope. 

"So, roommates? Hope you like The Neighborhood." Holy shit we are going to be best bros.

"OH boy, this is gonna be gr8."

"How the fuck did you say that out loud?" Oop.


	3. sakunami sits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thats it he sits

Sakunami stared at his soon-to-be roommate. So the cute blonde was his ROOMATE????!?? welp, time to go kermit despacito. He could think of all the ways this set up could go badly. He catches feelings (too late), Ko is not bi, just a hetero who likes the neigh-

He didn't have much time to think before the yellow-haired boy grabbed his hand and pulled him through the halls. It was like he could read his thoughts or something. His hands were rough but warm. Sakunami practically melted from one touch. 400. 401. 402. 403. 403 B. 404. 404 B. god there were so many rooms. 405. 406. 407. 408. 408 B. 408 C. 409.

Only a few more to go. He squeezed Koganegawa's hand tighter as the tall boy sped up. 409. 409 B. 409 C. 410. 411. 411 B. What was with all of the C's and B's? There was an open door, room 412. Sakunami peeked in. A purple-haired boy with a bowl cut sat on top of a boy with fluffy warm brown hair. Rolling his hips. He was- screaming? Moaning? No way, they weren't-.

"Tai, fuck" The purple boy gasped. So the brown-haired boy was Tai? Wait. Oh. Oh my god. Sakunami took a brief glance at the room. Clothes everywhere. A bottle on the floor. A wrapper that was, contrary to Sakunami's hopes, not from a lollipop. He put the pieces together like the puzzle master he was and realized what was happening. Before long, he grabbed his roommate and shoved him into their dorm. Koganegawa stared. 

"Saku, were they..." "Yes." Koganegawa's eyes widened. Sakunami realized two things at the same time while looking at this beautiful adidas chicken that some cruel god had given to him.

A) holy shit was he thankful for the male gender. B) the door was still open.

Deciding to be a good neighbor, Sakunami exited the dorm and closed the door to room 412, ~~probably~~ definitely leaving two blushing boys behind. Koganegawa rushed in front of him, clutching Sakunami's hand tight. "Why were they doing that, Saku?"

"Horny teenagers know no bounds Ko. They're like magnets, hurling themselves onto each other" Koganegawa stared.

"Kawanishi-senpai's older than you?" 

Sakunami sighed, as he slowly collapsed onto the couch in the middle of the room. Luckily, he had unpacked the day before. He knew about a roommate, but he didn't know it would be a cute boy who listened to sweater weather. Who would do this to him?????? Sakunami was a miserable gay boy confronted with a hot boy. It was like a small child given a lollipop. He watched as Koganegawa slinked into his room. Sakunami opened his phone and created a new note.

"How to get the cute blond to notice you: Plan A"


	4. hey lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> e

does a little dance.

hey guys! so this fics been on hiatus a while, so im going to redo it uh, stay tuned!


End file.
